Supernatural Meltdown
by vamp-gal
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have to go to Stars Hollow to do some investigating on some things that just don't seem right about the small town. Meanwhile Sams worrying about what people will make of his reappearence. Supernatural/Gilmore Girls.
1. Supernatural

Supernatural/Gilmore Girls

Chapter 1: Supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls *sigh*

It's Wednesday night and the Winchester brothers are out, once again, fighting the supernatural, fighting evil, fighting the abnormal, making the world a safer place. That was their job. Nothing more, nothing less.

At the moment they were trying to draw out some vampires that had been on a killing spree. The vampires were messy and very easy to catch. Most likely new-borns, however, this made them harder to kill because they acted on instinct.

"I think I smell a couple of humans" One of the vampires said.

"I have to agree with you Sandra, you think people would be scared to come this deep into the woods considering how many have gone missing" Robert smirked.

"Well, it means less work for us" Sandra smiled evilly.

"Actually it means more work for you" Dean said, coming out of his hiding place.

"And why is that?" Robert asked, spinning round to face him.

"Because we aren't going down without a fight" Sam said, also coming out of hiding.

"Fight?" Sandra almost laughed. "Honey, it won't be much of a fight" looking him right in the eye, filled with confidence.

"Well then bring it on" Dean challenged.

The looks on the vampires faces said everything, they were ready for the fight and were filled with all the confidence in the world that they would win.

They stood there for a moment however, Sandra got impatient and lunged at Sam. He was tackled to the ground but managed to put up a good fight and ended up on top.

Robert looking at the scene didn't notice when Dean came up and splashed him with holy water, making him scream with agony, he turned his attention to Dean and him with a full force glare that would scare any human to death, but Dean wasn't any human, and wasn't phased at all with Roberts reaction.

Sam who was still battling with Sandra managed to wear her out so he could get a knife out of his bag. Sandra who was now very bloody and looked as if she was trying to rebuild her strength saw this and got very angry and again lunged for Sam, but this time Sam was ready for it and as she was running towards him, he held the knife, one end in each of his hands and clean cut her head off. He dropped the knife and her head fell into his hands. Sams eyes widened and dropped the head as if it was going to set on fire at any second.

"Sandra" Robert stopped his fighting to see Sandras head lying on the floor, detached from her body.

His rage suddenly turned to Sam, he ran towards Sam, but before he could get to him, Dean cut his head off from the side. His body fell forwards and his head went rolling off somewhere into the woods.

"You OK?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sam answered, wiping some blood from his nose.

"Alright, now what do you say about getting the hell out of here before other people show up" Dean suggested seeing that the sun was rising.

Sam nodded and followed his brother to the car.

Once Sam and Dean were in the motel room they were staying in that night they immediately chose their beds and flopped down on them, not caring that they were filthy from their trip to the woods.

"What a night" Sam mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, well I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep until Saturday morning and don't you dare try and stop me" Dean warned taking off his shoes, getting under the covers.

"Whatever, man." Sam said, too tired to argue with him.

Deans plan of sleeping until Saturday morning however, didn't exactly go as planned. He was woken by the loud annoying ringing of his phone.

"Whoever this is it better be good" Dean growled down the line.

"Hello to you too" Bobby greeted sarcastically.

"Bobby, what day is it?" Dean asked.

"Thursday, why do you ask?"

"Bobby, last night, well this morning, we killed some new-born vampires, so I'm sleeping until Saturday" Dean told him, getting ready to hang up the phone, knowing full well Bobby hadn't told him the reason for calling.

"Sorry Dean but you're going to have to put you're beauty sleep on hold, I've got a job for you"

Dean sighed, letting the beauty sleep comment slide. "Do we have to leave today?"

"Yes." Bobby replied simply.

"Alright, where's the job and what's going on?" Dean asked, looking over at Sams bed for the first time, noticing he was awake, but looks like he had just been woken up, probably by Deans phone too.

"Well there are some mysterious deaths going on and the weather and electrical problems are crazy" Bobby explained.

"OK Bobby, we'll check it out" Dean told him, signalling for Sam to start packing.

"Thanks guys, I'd do it myself, but I'm kind of tied up with my own job" Bobby told him.

"Don't worry about it Bobby, we know. Where's the destination?"

"Stars Hollow" Bobby replied.

"Alright, we'll call you when we get there and give you an update"

"Thanks. Be careful boys"

"We will Bobby" Dean replied and hung up.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked, coming back in the room. He had taken the cases down to the car.

"Apparently Bobby says that the weather and electrical problems are crazy, so we're heading to Stars Hollow"

Sams hand froze as he was just about to open the passenger seat to the car.

"Stars Hollow?" He asked

"Yeah, why...is that a problem?" Dean asked, confused.

"Well, do we really have to check it out? It could be nothing" Sam said, getting into the car.

"Since when is something nothing?" Dean asked. "Besides I told Bobby we'd check it out. We can't let him down. Winchesters always keep their word"

"I know, I know. But why can't Bobby check it out?" Sam asked.

"Dude, why are you so hung up on Stars Hollow"

"It's a long story" Sam sighed.

"Well, the car journey will be around 4 hours, so why don't you enlighten me"

Sam sighed and started telling him the story of when he was in Stars Hollow, what happened and, most importantly, why he can't go back.

As Sam was finishing they came to a sign saying _Welcome to Stars Hollow._

"Well this should be fun" Dean laughed as they entered the small town.

_Hey, OK, I know there has to be a million other Supernatural/Gilmore Girls stories out there, so I really hope I can make this at least a bit original._

_Hope you liked the first chapter._


	2. Shock, Surprise and All Things Not Nice

Supernatural/Gilmore Girls

_**This story is completely random in season I think most likely for me it's in Season 4...maybe, but Rory is not seeing anyone...and they all still dislike Sam Winchester/Dean Forester (Just thought I'd clear that up)**_

Chapter 2: Shock and Surprise and All Things Not Nice...

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls in any way shape or form...

Sam and Dean had booked into a motel around 6pm on Thursday night. Sam was thankful that he didn't see anyone, but made sure that Dean answered the door when the pizza they had ordered arrived, knowing it would be his luck that Kirk would deliver the pizza, and from the sound of the voice, it seems as if he was right.

"Dude, there are some strange people in this town" Dean said setting the pizza on the bedside table that was in between the two beds.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll get used to it" Sam shrugged.

"Whatever, tonight we sleep, tomorrow we do some research" Dean said, still tired from the vampire attack.

"I have to agree with you there"

"So, where do you recommend going to eat tomorrow for breakfast?" Dean asked, taking a bite out of his food.

"Lets just see tomorrow"

Friday.

"Sam" Dean yelled.

Sam jumped up at the sound of his brothers voice, looking at him with confusion while his brain tried to process what was going on.

"Get up, we need to figure out what's going on in this town. Oh and where we're going for breakfast" Dean reminded him.

Sam groaned and slammed his head against the pillow remembering yesterday and realizing it _wasn't_ a nightmare he had.

Dean laughed and headed for the bathroom.

Once they were both washed and dressed they walked out of the motel and started walking around trying to find a place to eat.

"So, what place is good to go, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I don't know, why don't we walk around and you choose somewhere that catches you eye" Sam said.

"Alright, but if I choose, you can't go back and say no" Dean told him.

"Fine" Sam agreed.

"Alright, what about that place over there" Dean pointed.

"Lukes Diner?"

"Oh good, you know the place, lets go"

Sam tried to stop him, but it was too late, he was already at the door.

As soon as they walked through the door Luke looked up to see who the customers were and was surprised to see a familiar face.

Lorelai Gilmore looked up at the same time as Luke, and was also shocked to see him.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, a bit angrily.

"Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Dean asked. Sam hadn't told him about using his name while he was here.

Lorelai blinked for a second before turning to Luke, with an expression as if to say _'Why would I be talking to him?'_

"Dude, I don't even know this chick and she's on my case already" Dean said amazed.

"Uh, yeah, Dean, she's not talking to you" Sam told him.

"She said my name"

"Um, Dean, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your friend Dean" Lorelai told him.

"His name isn't Dean" Dean said, nearly laughing.

"Uh, yeah it is, I think I would know" Lorelai said.

"I think I would know" Dean retaliated.

"So, how long are you staying for?" Rory asked, Sam hadn't noticed that she was on a table in the corner of the diner.

"Not long, a couple of days, maybe a week" Sam told her.

Rory nodded.

"So, you guys travel together" Luke stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah that's right" Dean confirmed.

"So, no offence or anything, you know we're fine with it here in Starts Hollow-"

"What are you trying to say?" Dean asked, confused about why the woman was so nervous.

"That's Lane" Sam told his brother.

"Alright, but what's she talking about?" Dean asked again.

"Are you two, you know, gay?" Lane asked.

Sam and Deans eyes widened in shock.

"What?!?" Dean was utterly insulted.

"You think I'm gay? I used to date Rory" Sam reminded her.

"Sorry" Lane apologized.

"It was a fair assumption, if you ask me" Lorelai defended.

"Dude, why does everyone in America think we're gay!" Dean asked, rhetorically.

"OK, everyone, this is my brother Dean an-"

"If you're brothers, why would you both have the same name?" Lorelai asked, interrupting him.

"My names not Dean" He told her...everyones eyes had been on him since the outburst, now the whole diner was filled with whispers shocl.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"Alright people, some things we need to clear up" Dean stepped in for Sam in a strong powerful voice. "Number 1: We won't be here long, we've just come here to do a job. Number 2: My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester. Number 3: I'm hungry and would like some food."

Sam rolled his eyes at the last one.

"What job do you have to do?" Luke asked.

"That's family business, sorry" Dean told him.

"We live in this town, I think we have the right to know" Lorelai told them.

"Right, but like we said, family business"

"Are you setting up a business here?" Rory asked.

"Is everyone in this place so nosy?"

"No need, usually, small town news travels fast" Sam told Dean.

"God help us"

Sam looked at him strangely.

"What, now I can't believe in a higher power to help us through this?"

"Well...No"

"What do you want to eat, guys?" Luke asked, debating on whether to chuck them out of his diner.

"I'll have a bacon toasted sandwich with chips" **(1)** Dean ordered.

"I'll have a sausage sandwich with chips" Sam ordered.

"Drinks?"

"Hm, what time is it?" Dean asked.

"Wow, it's now 12:30"

"What time did we get up?"

"Around 10:30 I guess" Sam told him, trying to remember.

"Alright, I'll have a coffee"

"And you needed to know the time for that because...?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "I was wondering what the time was"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll have a coffee as well"

"Alright, I'll bring it to that table over there" Luke told them, pointing to a table by the window"

"Thanks" they replied.

Luke was preparing there food when he looked up and saw Lorelai smiling.

"What?" Luke asked, suspiciously.

"You're going to do something to there food" She stated.

"No" Luke said, simply.

"Please"

"I'm not poisoning my customers"

"Why not? You don't even like Dea- Sam"

"Even still, I don't want to kill him"

"Since when?"

"Hasn't Rory gotten over Sam?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Lorelai answered straight away "I think so" she added.

"Well I'm still not going to kill them"

"Meanie"

"Real mature" Luke told her, taking Sam and Deans food to them.

"Thanks" they said, putting the conversation on pause until he walked away.

"Anyway as I was saying, in this town we can't go around pretending to be FBI or anything like that" Sam warned.

"Then what are we going to do Sam?" Dean asked, frantically. "How are we going to get any information on anything abnormal that's going on around here?"

"Like I said before, it's a small town, news travels fast" Sam told him.

"Right, but we need to know about what might have happened before"

"Well if something comes up, we can ask"

"Alright, I don't like it though"

"You don't like consuming information like an actual person, but you don't care if you have to be FBI or something like that?"

"Dude, when we pretend to be them people, we're not ourselves, we can get the information easily because people don't think they have a choice but to tell us"

"Yeah, but you can get put in jail for it" Sam said, making sure his voice volume wasn't going over the limit of where others could hear their conversation.

"Dude, how many times have we got caught by the police and have just walked away?" Dean asked.

"It was luck, man. Luck that something was just happening to have gone on. You realize that if you get caught you'll probably get the death penalty...no scratch that, you will get the death penalty. And so will I considering I'll be with you and have been with you for about 4 years now"

"Yeah, we might get the death penalty but if we do, we know that we don't have to regret what we did"

"I guess. You know what sucks though?"

"What?" Dean asked, curiously.

"We kill all these things that exist, put our lives at risk everyday, yet, if we get caught, it's the people we're saving that will end up killing us"

"Circle of life, bro"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Dude, nobody likes the circle of life, it always works to screw up their lives"

"Yeah, but ours are ultimately a painful death"

"Yeah, well I have a feeling yours is coming soon" Dean glared at him

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

"You used my name while you were here, you realize that if they had recognized the name you would have been done for"

"Dude, you think I'm stupid enough to use your full name"

Dean cocked an eye-brow at the statement.

"I used Dean but I never used Winchester" Sam told him.

"What did you use?"

"Forester"

"Where did you get that name from?" Dean asked, curiously.

Sam shrugged "Can't remember" he answered, honestly.

"So, that girl who's staring in our direction, that's Rory?" Dean asked, wanting to change the subject.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Rory, indeed, looking in their direction.

Rory blushed and turned to start listening to her mum...

"So why do you think Dean, I mean Sam, is back?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I have no idea...something to do with business" Rory shrugged.

"I don't know, when Luke asked what they were doing here, they looked pretty nervous"

"Well aren't you the observant one"

"Yes I am and it comes in handy all the time"

"Has it come in handy this time?" Rory asked.

Lorelai stared at her daughter for a second. "Come on, we have to get home, prepare for your grandparents coming over tonight."

"Why are they coming again?" Rory asked.

"To see us" Lorelai grumbled.

"But they see us every Friday"

"Apparently that's not enough for _your_ grandmother"

"_Your_ mother" Rory retorted.

"Thanks for the reminder" Lorelai glared at Rory.

"What, you started it"

"And Luke calls me immature"

"Well, you are"

"Anyway! Since when don't you like seeing your grandparents?"

"I do, just not at our house"

"Why not at our house, our house is our territory, we can do whatever we like at our house and they can't compalin, well they can but it means nothing" Lorelai told her, there was a hint of evil excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, but when she comes to our house they always critisize, it annoys me"

"Yeah..me too" Lorelai agreed. "But it's for one night, OK?"

Rory nodded in agreement.

They left money on the table paying for their food and left the diner.

Passing Dean and Sam as they left, Sam and Rory made eye-contact which they both abruptly turned their heads to loose.

"Dude, do you think you can focus on the case while we're here?" Dean asked once they had passed, worried that Sam would loose his focus.

"I'll be fine man, don't worry about me" Sam told him.

"Alright, come on, we have some investigating to do"

As Dean said this they both got up, left some money on the table and left, wondering how the hell they were meant to get any information without consuming the identity of someone else.

_Hey, sorry I couldn't get this up quicker. _

_Hope you like it :)_

_(1) When I say chips, I'm from England, so to others, I will probably mean fries..._


	3. This Can't Be Good

Supernatural/Gilmore Girls

_**This story is completely random in season, Rory is not seeing anyone...and they all still dislike Sam Winchester/Dean Forester (Just thought I'd clear that up)**_

Chapter 3: That Can't Be Good...

"So dude, what do we start with today?" Dean asked, kind of muffled from brushing his teeth.

"Well I'm going to talk to people around here, while you stay here and do some research" Sam told him.

"Why can't I go out?"

"Because I know people around here and I don't want you embarrassing me"

"Me, embarrassing you? Dude you're the one that went around here with a fake name"

"Still people know me, which means no matter what name I used they'll be more willing to talk"

"Sounds like the town is filled with a bunch of gossips to me"

"Pretty much, now just stay here and do some research. Oh and call Bobby see if he knows anything else" Sam told him, walking out the door.

Sam was walking around Stars Hollow trying to find some people to talk to. He was amazed on how much it hasn't actually changed around here.

"So Sam right?" Sam turned, he knew that voice.

"Hey Babbette, news still travels fast around here, huh?"

"Of course, since when does it not?"

"Ha, you got me there"

"So, why are you back in town?"

"Just on business. How've you been?" Sam asked, making conversation.

"I've been good. What kind of business you in?"

"The family kind." He answered. "So anything different or strange been going on around here?"

"Oh, not much. Just this new girl, goes from, oh where Rory's grandparents live, anyway she keeps going from there to here from some reason. It's a bit strange but she seems like a nice enough girl"

"How long ago did she arrive?"

"Oh about a month ago I think"

"Aha, anything strange about her?"

"Not really, just the fact she's always moving from one place to another. Actually she works for Rory's grandmother."

"Really?" Sam asked, wondering whether he should be worried or happy.

"Yes. Now if only I could remember her name"

"Doesn't matter" Sam said, moving things along "So is that the only thing that's different? Is there nothing else out of the ordinary over the past few weeks? Since I've been gone?"

"Since you've been gone? That's a pretty long time" She laughed "Why on earth would you be interested in that?"

"I'm just curious, you know? See how much things have changed" Sam said, thinking quickly for a suitable excuse.

"Well it's all the same, unfortunately. There's no life around here" She complained "Aside from the girl, you and your brother are the only interesting things that have happened in Stars Hollow"

"Oh I highly doubt that, there's always something going on around here"

"Yes. But you two are a mystery. And unfortunately we fear you're going to leave before we get to figure you out"

"Well I'm sorry to say the feelings not mutual" he laughed.

"We didn't think it would be" She smiled.

Sam laughed "I guess I'll see you around"

"Highly likely"

"Bye" he laughed.

"See ya, kid"

Sam started asking around about this girl who works for Rory's grandparents, but it seems no one knows her name. Sam was beginning to think she hadn't told anyone. Which made him more suspicious. Which made him more worried about Rory and her family.

Sam started walking back to the motel, curious about who this girl was, and trying to figure out ways in which they might be able to meet, see if there is anything out of the ordinary about her.

"Sam" someone shrieked. He quickly spun round to see who it was, refraining from pulling out his gun in case it was nothing.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey, look I have no clue why I'm helping you but my mum and dad just came by and they were saying that her police friends were looking for two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. I thought you might like to know"

Sams eyes widened in fear. "Um, thanks Lorelai. Thank you"

"No problem. Be careful"

"Will do. Bye" he said, running off to warn Dean.

_Okay, well it took me a while but I realized I've finished this chapter and ready to go onto the next. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and it has been a while I know. But I hope you're still enjoying the story!_

_Oh and my story seems to have been thrown out the window considering Ruby - not going to spoil it in case in some places you haven't seen the episode yet or some people haven't at all because of some other reason._

_Anyway, I have a back-up so hopefully it should all be sorted soon :)_

_Thanks for reading! x_


	4. One Down, One to Go

Supernatural Meltdown

**Chapter 4: One Down, One to Go**

At the time when Sam was collecting information Dean decided he would indeed stick around the motel and do some research there. – If he was completely honest the town kind of freaked him out, everything spreads like wild-fire and he couldn't risk and entire town finding out about them, the less they knew the better.

Dean had no clue what he was looking for exactly so he decided to start off with a call to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, we're here. But we don't have a clue what we're looking for, could you give us a specific area which we can work with?" Dean asked.

"Well I've been researching; I know I didn't give you boys a lot to go on. Seems it was scattered into Stars Hollow, whoever it is has been there a lot, but the main source is in Hartford" Bobby explained

"Do you know what could be causing such a rift?" Dean asked.

"Well, apparently it's said that something or someone coming back from hell can do it however, one that's been put on a tracker. Whoever it is must have some sort of job to do, if they do the job they will be able to be free from hell and to live the life they were living before. This one they must not trust because they know how obvious the tracking is, so they probably think that this one is the type to try and double cross them" Bobby explained.

"So I should look for new faces around Hartford, shouldn't be too hard" Dean remarked sarcastically.

"Hey kid, I did the best I could without actually being their myself"

"I know Bobby, thanks. I'm sure it'll help in the long run"

"No problem, do me a favour and keep me in the loop?"

"Will do Bobby, do me a favour and keep an eye on the area"

"Way ahead of you"

"Bye Bobby"

Dean hung up. So the phone call wasn't a complete waste of time. He sighed and made his way to Sam's computer.

He typed in Google 'Hartford new people 2009' _'Need to start somewhere'_ he thought sceptically.

He started scrolling down speed-reading the headings of the websites. Several links down one caught his eye.

"19th June 2009" he read aloud, he thought back to when he got the phone call from Bobby. Dean called him back.

"Two phone calls in two minutes, I'm touched" Bobby answered.

"This is serious Bobby, when did the changes start occurring?" Dean asked.

"You want a specific date?" Bobby asked, amazed.

"Would be useful" Dean replied

"Well must have been about a week ago, so 18th, 19th June maybe, why do you ask?"

"Just following up on a lead, I'll call you when I know more" and he hung up.

Dean immediately clicked on the link.

He started reading and almost instantly recognized a woman in the photo, although he couldn't quite believe is eyes, he'd recognise the woman anywhere.

"Son of a-" he started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He closed the page and cautiously approached the door.

Dean's head shot up and eyed the door suspiciously. He checked in the draw to make sure the gun, salt and various other innocent looking weapons. He closed the draw satisfied and answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, frowning at the unfamiliar people in uniform

"Dean Winchester?" A man asked

"Who wants to know?"

"Sir, you're under arrest" the man said beckoning another man with handcuffs "You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be held against you-"

Dean blocked the rest out, sighing looking bored. _'Not again'_ he thought.

As he was taken outside he saw Sam running towards the motel.

'_Look up Sam, don't come any further'_ Dean thought, begging his brother. Though they had done it before, this time they had no plan, both of them in jail would be useless.

Sam did indeed look up and noticed Dean in the police car looking more annoyed than worried. Sam dived into the nearest hiding place.

"I want a perimeter around this whole building, the brother is bound to come back we just have to wait it out" an important looking man ordered.

'_Sorry to disappoint you'_ Sam smirked.

Sam focused on Dean, who was looking at him. Sam knew he had found something out by the look in his eyes.

Dean mouthed something to Sam.

_Phone Bobby._

As soon as Sam saw this he sneaked off, making sure he couldn't be seen by anyone. When he was sure he was in the clear he ran for it. When he was in a clear road he got out his phone and called Bobby.

"Wow, I'm getting so many phone calls from you boys. What can I do for you Sam?"

"Deans been arrested, he mouthed for me to phone you from the police car" Sam told rushed out.

"He's been arrested? Is he Ok?" Bobby asked, worriedly.

"You sound more worried than he looked" Sam almost laughed.

"How'd he look?" Bobby asked.

"Pissed, I think he might have found something out."

Bobby told him about the two phone conversations they had.

"Yeah, well I'm going to find out what he did. Thanks Bobby"

"How? They'll be looking for you all over, and your laptop is in the motel"

"Internet Cafe Bobby, I'll ring you back when I find something out" Sam told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. Be careful" he warned.

"Will do, bye" he hung up and headed for the nearest Internet Cafe.

'_Right, what would Dean have typed in'_ Sam thought.

'18th/19th June 2009 – new faces in Hartford' Sam tried

The first link caught his eye, he clicked on it.

Sam's almost choked on the water he'd ordered.

"No way!" Sam nearly yelled moving closer towards the screen making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Bella!"

**Hey, I felt guilty that I hadn't updated in ages! So two chapters in two days =D**

**Hope you like it! x**


End file.
